Electronic communications, such as electronic mail (email) communications, instant messaging (IM) communications, phone communications, etc., are increasingly becoming the primary communication vehicle for many corporations and business enterprises due to its many advantages over non-electronic communications such as postal mail. These advantages include convenience, low cost, rapid delivery, ease of storage, and so on.
The increasing dependence on electronic communications is resulting in an ever increasing volume of electronic communications occurring in the workplace. For example, in the case of email communications, as the volume of ad-hoc email communications increases, business decisions makers are becoming faced with the problem of efficiently managing their businesses while dedicating more of their time working within various email applications, such as MICROSOFT OUTLOOK. These business decision makers are spending large parts of their day working within the email applications sorting through the uncorrelated ad-hoc email communications. This is because these email applications do not adequately enable the business decision makers to quickly determine the relevant context of the ad-hoc email communications. Accordingly, the business decision makers are unable to appropriately act upon the received email communications. Further compounding the problem is that the business decision makers typically use email communications to request additional, relevant context from the senders of the ad-hoc email communications. This results in additional email communication replies that further exacerbate the amount of time spent by the business decision makers working within the email application in trying to determine the relevant context of the ad-hoc email communications.